User talk:Vrf3
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vrf3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:09, August 30, 2011 Re:Unnamed request that you put on my talkpage. Hey Vrf3/TDC/What-ever-you-go-by-now-a-days! Sure, but I'm not sure what you mean. You mean the different sections? Or did someone edit my pages while I wasn't looking? ;P For those you go to the top of the editing section and on the far left there is a drop down menu which should say "Normal" Click on that and pick HEADING 2. Then just type in the title of the section, EG: Powers, Quotes, ect... After this you hit enter (or whatever button is on your keyboard that makes you go down a line) and type in the stuff. It should look something like this: Powers Virthee isn't as strong at controling his elemental powers as most toa, but he is one of the best doctors on the whole island of Mata Nui. (I didn't actually use the Heading 2 button for the powers example becasuse that would probably mess up your talk page.) If this isn't what you are talking about then sorry for the long winded explanation. :PBioBeast 21:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! If you need anything else just ask. BioBeast 21:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOSH. I never imagined Virthee quite like the picture. He's frightening. Almost gave me a heart attack. That evil version of Vakama... :P Anyways you want me to make the page layout and you can just fill it in?BioBeast 12:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll get working on it right away. And if you could do one for Fiva that would be nice.(You can use his Matatu insted of the Kualsi.) Virthee, the page! (Now avaiable at BZPower.wikia.com near you) Alright, I finished it for ya. Not sure if the quote I put in the page is actually a quote... But it seems like something he'd say.BioBeast 14:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Let's go with 01-03 style. Whatever eyes are the easiest, but could you have the right eye blacked out? His armor is red/silver. I think that's it. So in recap all that really needs done is replacing Movie Tahu's mask with a Matatu with one eye blacked out. Thanks in advance, BioBeast 14:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Toa.BioBeast 15:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Then it shall be a matoran mask. Thanks in advance(again.) BioBeast 16:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Bio likes. Thanks Vrf3. Putting it on Fiva's page now. BioBeast 17:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hows about Miha? If it isn't too much trouble. BioBeast 18:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha, it's funny that you did that. I was just about to upload Weald my self... Anyways Miha doesn't have to have to have an Av-toran body. She can have a mata or metru body instead. I just always say Av-toran body because that's the only body that I can add light green too. So it's only for MOCing purposes. Anyways good job on Weald, you got almost everything right. You only missed a few things that would be extremely hard to do, like his mask, and his second sword(Black Kopaka Mata Sword). I'll upload a picture to show you. --> (He's not supposed to be sideways... Don't know how that happened...) Lol, was multitasking on uploading and writing my comedy and didn't even notice that you had uploaded Miha. Nice job on her, that's kinda how I imagine her. As for weald, he's not much, just a Toa Metru build with a wierd head and two swords rubberbanded to his waist. And to add the fedora to him would make him... Even more odd looking I guess. But if you want to you can.BioBeast 19:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The pure awesomeness/wierdness is burning my eyes out! *sniff* It's so beautiful!BioBeast 19:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Page Alright I put the page in. Not sure if you noticed.BioBeast 19:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, around 6 months of not reading something can do that to me... And considering I don't have the best of memory to start with... And a different one of my characters plays with a simerly named Vortixx... I got a bit confused. But you're-welcome. :)BioBeast 20:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Very nice backstory, and now Fiva has been blinded in one eye just like the brother. Fiva and Zyck's bro seem to have a ton in common. BioBeast 20:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I figured as much. And no I don't know who Garme is. But when the forums get back online one of my characters will probably meet her. :P It just seems to work out that way. BioBeast 20:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ohh... Her. The killer who Fiva will kill next time he see's her. Okay... I get it now. That might get a bit awkward...(And you know Fiva will lampshade this for sure.) BioBeast 20:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) In simple terms - Lampshading something is when the author points out the improbable subject through some medium (character, passerby, narration, etc.) and says it exists regardless of logic. So basically what he's going to do is point out the improbability of the fact that Zyck's long lost brother has a long lost daughter, and they just happened to be going after the same bounty and meet. And the fact that Garme just happens to not know about Zyckel's hatred of his brother... Mention something about how Mata Nui (or someother deity) must have set this up because it's too improbable to happen by accident. And then start talking about pinapples or something else equally random. BioBeast 21:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) But to Fiva(Who probably won't get the whole story) it'll seem extremely improbable.BioBeast 21:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) If you want, but I don't have a page for him. So there'd be no where to put it... On a completely unrelated note do you wanna have a character be in Weald's Pirate Crew? BioBeast 21:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm just giving you a chance, mainly because Weald will somehow end up meeting one of your characters and either travel with them or become rivals... So why not make up a character that would actually work well with Weald insted of them hating each other?(Eg: Fiva hating Zyck, Icarin and Virthee met in a fight, Nighting and Dreenan didn't get along at first, Miha and Virthee are like the only ones that haven't tried to kill eachother at least once.) Anyways, if you feel like making a character then here's the list of jobs that he needs to make a crew. He needs a: Cook(You gotta have a good cook, I mean who can afford going out to eat in Mata Nui's economy?), a ranged fighter(to cover his back when he starts fighting), Map Reader(He get's hopelessly lost, even with a compus), a second in command(you know, so they can argue over who's in charge.) Doctor(for obvious reasons), a handy man(just in case the boat is hurt or something), an entertainer(Muscian, Magician, that sort of thing), and a meele expert(for backup).BioBeast 21:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) So I'm a bit confused, does the juggeling swords mean that she's a entertainer? Or is she a melee fighter?BioBeast 22:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. I get it now. But wait, you are going to have a character whose main purpose is to fight? Blaspheme! :P BioBeast 22:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) True I guess... I didn't pay attention to Kirgon, and Dreenan only fought like twice before she turned to the dark side.BioBeast 22:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Plot revelations Sure, sounds interesting. Also I've been wanting to talk to you about the Dreenan storyline. Nighting's gotten into a rut. Go try to save Dreenan, fail, go back to step one. So I was thinking, what better way to end this other than the way it started? Nighting, Dreenan, and Fehdran in a battle, just like old times. Exept this time it's for real to the death(Of course they'll all survive, but they'll think it's to the death.) So what do ya think? BioBeast 23:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Very very interesting... Can I join? I have just the right character. He was origionally going to be my first character, but got put on the shelf. I'll have to go find his writeup... Anyways, Yeah I liked my idea also. It's like a dark reprise of their first meeting. Nighting vs. Dreenan vs. Fehdran. BioBeast 23:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Found it! Was a bit more heroic than I thought... So I had to edit it a bit. But here he is, *Drumroll* Water Wraith! Name: Water Wraith Gender: Male Species: Toa Alignment: Neutral Appearance: “Wraith” wears a helmet over his Pakari, so as to keep his mask a secret and to intimidate his opponents with what seems to be his own strength. It is light blue with dark blue highlights. His armor is black with dark gray highlights. Mask: Kanohi Pakari Weapon: Rotating sickle gauntlets, and a cane-rapier. Powers: “Wraith” has power of the element of Earth. Personality: “Wraith” comes across as both levelheaded and mildly arrogant. “Wraith” also remains fairly silent during combat, save for the slicing of his blades, and tends to focus on the elimination of his enemies. Biography: Nothing is known about Wraith’s history, just that ever since he arrived he’s been a pain to the Turaga. Weakness: “Wraith," has a tendency to anger others and pointlessly get into fights, and never quits, no matter how badly things look for him. What do ya think? Why? They had that army of people with Tryna's that was allowed. They've had a large group of heros, but no large groups of villains. So... What would be the problem with this? We'd be exterminating NPC, (and PC that allow it.) Artwork Hi, I'm Ghosthands, and you may have spotted me around the place. I notice you've been doing a lot of artwork of people's characters, mostly by splicing bits from canon art - and, despite the apparent simplicity, I think they're actually rather effective. I'm curious: what program do you use for it? MS Paint? --Ghosthands 17:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought so. I would personally recommend Adobe Photoshop for that sort of thing. I think that for something made on Paint, your art is very impressive. The trouble is that the bits (on Virthee, for example) filled in with a colour look a little messy. There is a way to change colours on PS without losing the detail. Don't get me wrong, though, paint is great. I mainly use it for pixel art, where it's way better than PS. What's Virthee doing at the moment? --Ghosthands 07:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, unfortunately I think you've got to pay for PS anyway, but it's well worth it, especially if you get it as part of Adobe Creative Suite. I may do my own version of Virthee on PS, if you don't mind. I see. I've been following the Dreenan narrative for a while, and I was thinking: If they eventually do manage to bring her original personality back (and I hope they do), they will still have the problem of Pride's protosteel 'skin' he forced onto her. Now, of course, being probably the most well known PC doctor in the RPG, I expect they would ask for Virthee's help. However, this isn't going to be something a doctor alone can deal with. So my suggestion is simple: Stralix. If Virthee, with his skill with medicine, works together with Stralix, with his skill with metal, they could cure her. Stralix could also make her a new set of armour. What do you think? Shall we suggest it? --Ghosthands 20:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC)